


Risky

by Fics90



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics90/pseuds/Fics90
Summary: compañero=comradeosito=teddy bear
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 18





	Risky

Caustic and Octane stood in the building, looking out from the windows.

Caustic had filled the place with his gas traps but it was better to be in guard just in case.

They and one squad were left in the games, the air felt tense.

Octane looked at Caustic who held the peacekeeper in his arms and looked outside concentrated.

Octane thought that if they win, should they have sex for celebration?

Oooh… all the things they could do; Octane giving Caustic a blowjob first, or maybe they would do 69 or…

He shivered, all the thoughts sent the blood to his cock that he felt tenting in his pants.

Octane wanted to touch himself so badly but if he left his guard down now, it would be bad for both of them.

But the thoughts didn’t leave him alone, the inner voice telling him how good it would feel when Caustic would fuck him hard against the wall or eating him out with lust.

Octane couldn’t take it anymore, he started to palm his groin and left out a soft huff.

Caustic turned to look at Octane who squirmed in his place.

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry compañero, I couldn’t help myself. Naughty thoughts took control of me.” Octane gasped.

Caustic sighed and turned to look out the window again.

But sometimes he gave small glances towards Octane who had his hand in his pants now.

He moaned and rocked his hips.

“Focus.” Caustic told himself.

But he couldn’t stop giving glances towards his partner now and then.

Caustic couldn’t take it anymore, he rose up and walked to Octane.

Octane got startled when Caustic stood in front of him.

“W… what are you up to?”

“If I help you to get off, would you concentrate on the game again?”

Octane felt his cheeks heating up under his mask and his hand froze.

Did… did he hear it right?

“Well?” Caustic sounded annoyed.

Octane could just nod, he lost his words because of the sudden suggestion.

He jerked when he felt his pants got pulled down and Caustic’s hand on his cock.

“Ah…” He moaned.

Caustic moved his hand on the cock, squeezing it gently sometimes.

Octane bit his lip and tried to hold his moans, but he couldn’t.

He looked down and saw Caustic’s pants tenting, was he hard from this?

His hand seemed to move his own, rubbing other’s erection through the fabric.

“Don’t…” Caustic hissed.

Even though he sounded angry, he didn’t swat the hand away.

Octane kept rubbing, carefully opening the zipper to free the cock.

Caustic jerked a little bit when he felt the cold air on his junk.

His partner’s hand rubbed and squeezed his cock, trying to match the other’s rhythm.

Caustic listened if there were sounds of footsteps or other ones they should be wear off, but there were only sounds by Octane who moaned quietly.

“If we lose because of this…” Caustic growled.

“I know, I know… But if we win I can make it up to you.” Octane gasped.

Hmmm… That didn’t sound bad at all.

Maybe he would do a blowjob for him and he would make him to take it all in and maybe choke on his junk?

That thought send a nice shiver to Caustic’s body but he still needed to concentrate.

Their orgasms were getting closer, both fasting up their movements.

It felt like eternity but then it came.

“Attention, we have our winners.”

When the announcement came Octane gasped and came, covering Caustic’s hand with his cum.

Caustic came too, cursing under his breath.

Both were catching their breaths before they put their cock back in their pants.

“Did it feel good osito?” Octane asked with a playful tone.

Caustic just grunted, he was glad that the games were over for now.

They could get some rest before the new ones.

The legends returned to the dorm, all going to their own rooms.

But when Caustic was walking to his own Octane stopped him.

“Thanks for the earlier, it was really nice.”

Caustic turned and leaned to whisper in his ear.

“My room at 8, don’t be late.”

Then he left, Octane was standing there stunned.

But the tone in his voice when he said it, Octane knew what it ment.

He smiled under his mask and headed to his own room.

Hopefully the time would go fast, he couldn’t wait for their evening meeting.

The naughty thoughts came back to him, sending blood down there again.

Octane grinned, he knew what he could do to pass the time...

**Author's Note:**

> compañero=comrade  
> osito=teddy bear


End file.
